Dead Trigger:Storyline
The storyline of Dead Trigger is played out through missions. ENGLISH Accidents Happens... !SURVIVE! : 'An unknown plague has killed billions. Many turned into creautures hungering for flesh and blood. Those who retain their life are fighting for survival. You found a group of survivors led by Julian Lassagne. You must earn their trust by killing all infected blocking a path to their hideout... JULIAN LASSAGNE: You lead the survivors to their hideout. You earn their trust and now you are one of them... ESPAÑOL Un Accidente Ocurre... '!¡SOBREVIVE! : '' 'Un Virus desconocido ha matado miles de millones de personas. Muchos se convirtieron en criaturas sedientas de carne y sangre. Los que conservan su Vida están luchando por sobrevivir. Uno de los sobrevivientes Kyle, encuentra a un grupo de supervivientes encabezados por Julian. Lassagne. Kyle debe ganar su confianza matando a todos los infectados bloqueando un camino a su escondite... JULIAN LASSAGNE: Kyle, Llevas a los supervivientes a su escondite. Usted gana su confianza y la mía ahora tú eres uno de nosotros... Rear guard '!GUARD THE REAR ENTRANCE! : '''You're in a dark corridor leading to the back door. The infected roar outside the boarded windows. They punch and claw at the planks...the wood splinters... It's KILLING TIME! Tools of DEATH '!GET TO ROCKSTOCKS! : 'Using Julian's map, you stay in the shadows and successfully avoid the infected. Finally. you arrive; graffiti on the side of a building reads "ROCKSTOCK'S GUNS N' STUFF". You search the streets for an entry until several infected notice you. So much for stealth... MISSION SUCCESS: You managed to shoot your way through the shop gate, and it opens! You quickly dash inside. Moonlight for Rockstock (1/2/3) A big man with a cigar stands in the room, holding a firearm. Rockstock: "I'm Rockstock. Yer one of the New Hope folk? How would you like to get a side job? I got a few old hideouts. Marked em' on yer map. My stuff got left behind and you look capable enough to retrieve it." '!FIND THE BOTTLE OF 20-YEAR OLD SCOTCH! : A bottle of GRENFREY, Rockstock's 20-year scotch, is missing. Return it safely and he's promised to pour you a glass. Or two. Maybe even three. !FIND THE BOX WITH ROCKSTOCK'S PHOTOS! : Rockstock left a box filled with family photos. Find them and the reward will be yours. !FIND THE CASE WITH ROCKSTOCK'S TOOLS! : The old Rockstock hideout shows signs of a fierce battle. Riddled walls and doors, blood stains, bits of charred clothing- all signs point to an infected massacre. Find Rockstock's tools quickly, before the dead arrive to settle the score. You return everything to it's rightful owner. Rockstock: "Yer unbelievable. I thought I'd never see these things again,". With tears in his eyes, he shows you the photos of his family, all of them now dead. Rockstock kills half the bottle with you. Next stop: New Hope. Hunt for Supplies (1,2,3) Julian: "Glad you're alive! We just lost several members on a supply run -- and we're running low on almost everything! There's a place with supplies I want you hit. We repaired the van. It ain't a tank, but we can move cargo." !GATHER GOODS AND BRING THEM TO THE VAN! : While scouting, you discover the gruesome remains of Julian's tribe. Gnawed bones rest among torn clothes and spent shells. The supplies they were carrying are scattered all around. Try to gather them so them so that their sacrifice wasn't in vain. !DEFEND THE VAN FROM INFECTED! : Infected are closing in from all sides and the damned thing won't start! How cliched! How annoying! You jump out and defend the van while Julian repairs it. !DIE ZOMBIE, DIE! : 'You've secured several first-aid kits and experimental drugs(how convenient!), but the infected have located you. Fight them off! ''You arrive back in New Hope, alive and relatively unharmed. The supplies are unloaded as you and Julian share a beer. Julian: "Th'ese supplies should keep us going for a while. We have sick people to heal and hungry mouths to feed. We are forever indebted to you."'' The Bunker Julian: "We found a government-run underground bunker. We'd heard rumours of their existence even before the outbreak, and now we have a chance to live somewhere truly safe. We've managed to hack the database and gain entry codes. Now we all need to do is secure the area. Easier said than done, but it's our best chance for survival." '' '!CHECK BUNKER COMPUTERS FOR INFORMATION! : You enter the bunker through it's reinforced doors. The air is humid and reeks of old decay. With finger on the trigger, you step into the darkness... MISSION SUCCESS: The upper floor of the bunker is clean. Now it's up to Julian and the others to decorate. Julian: "We're setting ourselves up nicely, but we can't get into the lower levels. Hopefully we'll manage to hack the terminals soon." Find transmitter parts (1,2,3) Julian: "The infected destroyed most of our food but the news isn't all bad. We found a radio transmitter that could be repaired. We need you to find the right parts. I marked the most likely areas on your map. Good luck." '!SURVIVE UNTIL HELP ARRIVES! : '''You'v found an antenna for the transmitter, now you just need to wait for the van. Don't die you sonofabitch! Keep shooting! '!DEFEND THE VAN FROM INFECTED! : 'A small electronics shop had the parts you need. On the way back to the bunker, the van is blocked by a pileup pf abandoned cars. Infected advance from all sides... '!KILL ALL INFECTED! : 'Guess what? You found almost everything on the list. Guess what again? Here comes a horde of trouble! ''With all the transmitter parts secured, you take a much-deserved break back at New Hope. Julian assembles his group of techies and mechanics as they attempt a crucuial repair... Damsel in distress Julian: "We've repaired the transmitter! It's working! The strength of the signal allows us to transmit and recieve all over the city. There's a woman stranded in a hotel 12 miles away- and you're a capable saviour. I already marked the location on the map. Good luck!" '' '!FIND THE WOMAN, STORM THE HOTEL! : 'The hotel is a ruin. Shattered windows look like dead eyes. On the top floor, a makeshift sign flutters from a balcony: HELP! UNLESS YOU'RE INFECTED. Homeward Bound ''You dive for cover as a shotgun blast hits the door behind you. A woman stands in front of you, sawed off shotgun held waist high. Grace: "Sorry! I thought you were one of them. I'm Grace Kelly. Are you here to rescue me and my equipment?" '''!GET THE EQUIPMENT INTO THE VAN! : You've hidden Grace in the van while you load her equipment. This being an apocalypse and all, nothing ever goes as planned. Groans fill the night air, shadows move, here they come! '!CLEAR A PATH! : '''Hordes of infected are coming from all sides and you're afraid that the sheer amount of shambling undead could block your escape. The solution is obvious: reduce them all to twitching sacks of blood and bones. ''The inhabitants of New Hope are thrilled to have Grace join them, especially when they discover she's a scientist. You visit her for a drink in the evening(she says she prepared for something special), but she pulls out a new weapon prototype. Lab Rat After returning to New Hope, Grace calls you to the lab. Grace: "The virus causes irreversible change in the frontal lobe. We won't find a cure. Ever. Let's focus on improving the lab, so we can find a way how to dispose the infected." '!OBTAIN LABORATORY EQUIPMENT! : '''Grace wants a few technical toys from the institute she worked in before the outbreak. They owe her salary anyway. The only obstacle seems to be her former colleagues... '!ACTIVATE AND GUARD THE GENERATOR! : 'Grace's new laboratory needs a better power source. Starting the old generator behind New Hope and clearing the area seems the best option. '!DEFEND THE ENTRANCE TO THE LIBRARY! : 'You take Grace to the public library. You need to guard the entrance to prevent infected from entering while she looks for the books she needs. ''Grace: "Grace's new lab is complete. After a few hours, she finishes a weapon prototype that might make things easier. Killing-wise, at least." The Bunker - 2nd Floor Julian: "We've cracked the code for the bunker elevator. Our people decided to head down there but no one returned. We called the elevator back- found it empty and repainted with blood. Now, I know what you're thinking: yes, I need you to find out what happened. Please." '!EXPLORE THE 2ND FLOOR OF THE BUNKER!: '''You enter the bunker elevator. There's blood and meat everywhere. Julian's code works. The elevator begins it's slow descent... ''Julian: "I'm glad you made it. The second floor contains a large server room with access to an emergency network connecting other bunkers. Let's obtain the data and see if we can contact other facilities- maybe there are survivors." Infection (Part 1/2) You return to New Hope. Most people lie on makeshift gurneys in the hallways. sick. Julian: "There's been an outbreak. It's not the plague, but it's serious. We need antibiotics. Help us get them from the hospital." '!MAKE YOUR WAY THROUGH THE PASSAGE!: '''You're in an underground passage that leads to the hospital- these must be the old steam tunnels that were converted for supply runs. Ceiling lamps flicker on and off. You can't see much, but you can hear them; the horrible groans of the undead. '!FIND THE ENTRANCE TO THE HOSPITAL! : 'You're standing in the maintenance shaft. Pipes and wires are everywhere. Corpses litter the floor. At least, you think they're corpses. ''The entrance closes. A crowd of people in lab coats greet you. A stout, elderly man approaches you. He has a prosthetic hand. Doctor Fisher: "You need antibiotics, correct? We have a limited supply. We don't hand them out. But I am willing to make a trade." Infection (Part 2/2) Doctor Fisher leads you to a hospital break room. A map of the medical center is laid on the table, showing the two medical towers, joined by a bridge on the sixth floor. Doctor Fisher: "The West Tower has been overrun by the infected. We've barricaded the bridge and set up an explosive device, but the detonator got lost. Find it, and we'll give you the medicine." '!FIND DOCTOR GORDON'S DETONATOR! : '''You make your way across the high tower bridge. The entrance to the emergency staircase is locked. You have to crawl through the vents. After a few tight minutes you're on the top floor. The detonator could still be in the Operating Room. ''The bridge between the towers explodes just in time to take the infected with it. Doctor Fisher: "Splendid work! There's an ambulance with antibiotics waiting for you in the garage. Please take this radio. If you ever need anything, contact us. '' Dr. Fisher's colleague ''The residents of New Hope are recovering, but the epidemic has drastically depleted the colonies supplies and more first-aid kits are needed. You tell Julian about Dr. Fisher and he agrees to contact him. Doctor Fisher: "First-aid kits? Sure. In exchange for finding our lost colleague, Dr. McGuffin." '!GET INTO DOCTOR MCGUFFINS LABORATORY! : '''You must cross the university commons and make it up to the lower levels of the research center to find Doctor McGuffin's office. Grab his day planner to determine his last known whereabouts. ''You have found Dr. McGuffin's lab. Unfortunately, you only found dried blood, torn meat and a handwritten letter from the doctor himself. Bunker- Sub-level 1 (Part 1/2) After delivering the letter to a saddened Dr. Fisher, you return to New Hope with the medical supplies. Julian: "We've downloaded plans from the server and discovered auxilary bunkers that run throughout the city, including one right underneath us. We need someone competent to check check out sub-level 1. Yes, you." '!CLEAR SUB-LEVEL 1 OF ALL INFECTED! : '''The elevator slows to a stop at sub-level 1. As the door slides open, you sniff the air- decaying flesh. Your boots echo in the darkened room. The noise attracts attention. Good; bring iit on, suckers. ''Julian is relieved when the elevator door opens and you emerge. A medical crew rushes to your aid, but you brush them off. Julian: "This is much more difficult than we had hoped. I'm sending the techs to seal of sub-level 1. Oh- and Grace wants to see you." Other Dirty Job Grace is bent over a microscope. Grace: "You look terrible! I mean tired. But I need your help! Dr. Fisher left some chemicals in the hospital and we require them. I have the tracking device. Oh, and semiconductors! I need those. '!FIND THE CHEMICALS FOR GRACE! : '''The hospital is as hellish as before- undead patients scurry about, piles of bodies lie slumped in the cafeteria, the remains of whatever resistance humans attempted are scattered in ruin. The tracking device beeps insistently. You're getting close. '!FIND THE SPARE PARTS FOR GRACE! : 'Despite your infected-killing skills, this new horde of gibbering undead is too big even for you. The tunnels are teeming with the infected. The night is coming. Let's find those parts and get out of here. ''You give Grace the packages, but she won't talk to you until after you shower. After a quick rinse, you take a much deserved nap. '' Bunker - Sub-level 1 (Part 2/2) ''It's morning. Julian stands by your bed, a cup of coffee in hand. He smiles, kind of. Julian: "Remember that team I sent to seal off sub-level 1? They didn't make it. I want you to spearhead the extraction. '!PICK OFF THE INFECTED WHILE OTHERS SEAL THE DOORS! : '''Time to harness your inner sniper- Julian and his team are barricading the door, but they need you to take out any infected that may try to enter. ''With the doors sealed, you collapse from exhaustion. You made it. Grace invites you to her room so you can discuss the packages she recieved from Dr. Fisher. There's much work to be done. '' Operation Grim Peace ''Julian appears at the door, smiling. Julian: "We got it! I knew we would! McGuffin's diary contains data on development of a bioagent that might have created all of this mess. The bunker servers have more data and we need to recover it. Please." '!DOWNLOAD DATA FROM LEVEL 4 SERVERS! : '(Julian)You need to get to Level 4, this level did not appear in any of the building plans we examined. The elevator has been programmed to take you directly there. Download the data and get the hell out! '!UNVEIL THE BURIED SECRETS! : '(Julian)If we have properly understood one of the emails downloaded from the bunker, we should be able to access another part of the underground complex via the old cemetary. There is no one more capable of checking it out- it has to be you. Julian: " The data- it shows that the plague was planned -- building the bunker and developing Lucy took years. The wealthy group behind it decided to kill most of the population after the blackout; people realized they didn't need money anymore. So the group let Lucy loose. And you know what? I think that they are still alive; at least some of them. And if they are, they have the antivirus. Let's go after them. Category:Dead Trigger Category:Game-related Content